


Just Hangin' Around

by TheLilyoftheValley



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Discord: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hawkmoth's greatest enemy isn't Ladybug or Chat Noir, It's Christmas lights, Prompt: tying someone up in Christmas lights, Spoilers: Hawkmoth has a bad time, Winter event, gabenath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLilyoftheValley/pseuds/TheLilyoftheValley
Summary: HawkNath/GabeNath drabble. For the GabeNath Book and Art Club Server. Finding Hawkmoth tied up with Christmas lights just hanging outside her window was quite the surprise…
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: GNBCAAC Winter 2020 Prompts





	Just Hangin' Around

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous or any of its characters. Suddenly I’m in the winter-prompt-writing mood…

Just Hangin’ Around

Nathalie woke up to a shrill scream of surprise outside her window.

The woman shot up from her bed, fumbling with the sheets as she threw back the covers. Bare feet hit the wooden floor, and she didn’t bother with slippers.

The only thing on her mind was the screech from outside.

She darted over to her bedroom’s window. Fingers shook as she unlocked the latch, eyes lifting up-and-down with each breathless second, her heart hammering in her chest and rushing adrenaline through her veins-

Nathalie yanked open the window…

And came face-to-face with a very irritated Papillon.

Who was upside-down.

And covered from head-to-toe in multicolored Christmas lights.

Both of them were quiet for a moment before Papillon let out a long sigh. “Good evening, Nathalie.”

“Good… evening…” Her brow furrowed as she studied his tied-up body. “Um… sir…”

“Don’t ask.”

Both of them fell quiet. Nathalie stared blankly at the man across from her, and Papillon kept his eyes to her as best he could with his body turning with the lights’ rope.

Finally, Nathalie spoke. “…Ladybug and Chat Noir?”

Another long sigh left him. “Yes and no. I was… retreating from battle with them when I happened to slip on the snow on your complex’s roof. I couldn’t get any good footing before I fell into the Christmas lights.”

The low hum of traffic rose up from the streets below. Snowflakes drifted down from the sky, promising a chilly upcoming day for Parisians. The moon mixed with the streetlights to illuminate the outside world.

And all the while, neither spoke as Papillon made his first turn around and drifted back to looking at Nathalie.

It took almost another full turn before Papillon spoke.

“Please get me down from here.”

Nathalie sighed, massaging the bridge of her nose. “One moment, sir.” She turned, heading across her room to her kitchen. “I need to get some scissors and or a knife,” she called back.

“…Please hurry.”

It took a good bit of time to cut him down. He fussed the entire time she sawed through the thick wires, grumbling about his frustrations with Christmas lights, and how the second he got back to the Manor, he was going to rip off the string of lights around the house so he wouldn’t have to risk getting tied up again, and on and on and on…

By the time she was down to the last bit of wire, his body upright and inside her apartment, she was amazed he had talked for as long as he had, what with most of his blood at his head for over a half an hour.

“…and the next time either Adrien or his bodyguard ask to put Christmas lights around the house, let them know that after an unfortunate accident with the lights, there will not be any-“

The last bit of the Christmas lights fell to a puddle at his shoes.

A heavy sigh of relief left the purple-suited man, his shoulders relaxing with relief. “Thank you, Nathalie. I don’t know what I would have done had you not been here.”

The woman kept her eyes to the mess of lights on her floor, and her body crouched down to pick up the numerous cut pieces of lights. “It’s not a problem, sir, though next time, I would suggest keeping a close eye out when you’re running away so you don’t get tied up in more lights.”

His gloved hand picked up the other stray strands of lights alongside her hands. “ _Retreating_ , not running away. There’s a difference.”

“Mmhm…”

Once the lights were shoved into Nathalie’s garbage can, tied up in the bag to stop anyone from pinning the accident on Nathalie, Papillon made to climb out the window he came through.

“As much as I love being in your presence, my dear, I will let you get back to sleep,” he said, shoving his right leg through the open space.

“Please, Gabriel, stay safe.” Nathalie stepped close, watching as he hooked his right arm out. “If you get tied up in more Christmas lights, I may not be able to help you.” Concern decorated her face. “I don’t want you to be found out because you got tangled up in lights.” 

“That won’t happen again, Nathalie.” He paused, turning his head to look at her. A soft smile perked up the corners of his mouth. “A set of Christmas lights isn’t going to get the best of me ever again.”

She tucked her arms over each other, her face relaxing to her usual expression. “Alright then… I shall drop the issue.”

His smile warmed with each passing moment, and he leaned close to give her a soft peck on the cheek. “I appreciate the concern, my dear, but I’m better than Christmas lights.” He leaned back, ducking under the windowsill and slipping out of her apartment.

He dropped down, and she lost all sight of him.

A smile teased the corners of her mouth. As she shut the window, warmth balled in her chest, melting her heart and running happiness through her chest. By the time she laid back down, the bedsheets back over her and doing what they could to ease the chill out of her body, the feeling of being content filled her limbs.

He took care of himself before he knew her, so surely, he could keep out of trouble for the rest of the night.

* * *

Nathalie’s first sign was the fact that Gabriel was completely absent from the altier.

Her brow furrowed as she looked at his workspace, a soft hum leaving her as she shrugged off her coat. No coffee mug, no noise of morning frustration behind her…

Nathalie stepped over to his computer. When she tapped the screen, the log-in menu popped up.

A sinking feeling filled her stomach as she looked to the long windows opposite Emilie’s portrait. Both she and Gabriel had drawn the new curtains over the windowpanes the day prior, just before she had gone home for the evening.

No. He wouldn’t be…

Her heels clicked against the floor as she strode over to the window. The longer Nathalie stared at the closed blinds, the bigger the knot near her heart grew.

There was no way.

With a slow, hesitant tug, Nathalie pulled aside one of the curtains.

And right outside the window hung Gabriel Agreste, completely upside-down, twisted up three times over in completely dark Christmas lights, and still dressed in his pajamas.

His eyes glared a hole right through her. Words formed at his mouth, but Nathalie couldn’t hear what they were. He twisted and pushed against his trap with force, wriggling to try and escape.

Nooroo floated close by, careful to avoid Gabriel’s swinging head. The little kwami held up Gabriel’s phone in his hands, the Contacts menu falling dark.

Gabriel fell silent a moment later. His eyes narrowed and a frustrated frown pulled at his mouth.

It took every ounce of strength she had to not laugh at the poor man. Even with her disciplined composure, she couldn’t stop the smile from pulling up the corners of her mouth. With her right hand against the tip of her lips to try and hide the grin, her left hand lifted up her phone.

Nooroo tapped the Answer button and floated upside down, much like his master.

“Hello, sir,” she began.

Gabriel stayed silent for a moment. _“…………..Please get me down from here.”_

Nathalie tapped her fingers against her mouth. “What happened this time?”

_“………I got home, tried to take down the Christmas lights, fell off the side of the manor by accident, ended up here.”_

“Of course.” Sympathy graced her face, and Nathalie nodded up to the upside-down man. “I’ll get the scissors, sir.”

_“Nathalie? One more thing.”_

“Yes, sir?”

_“No more Christmas lights. **Ever**.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Song Inspo: “Last Christmas” by Ariana Grande.
> 
> I do have a bit of a weakness for Gabe just ending up in situations he shouldn’t be in despite all logic (and slapstick), so that’s where this prompt fill came from. I’m still getting back into the GabeNath groove, but ahh this one was a fun one to write. I can’t make a promise on how many prompts I may do, but these were fun to do, and I’m grateful for the GNBAACS for putting this all together!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and thank you all for the support! ^^


End file.
